En mi peor momento, apareciste tu y me salvaste
by nachi123
Summary: Quien diria. Que el fuera asi, aparentaba tanto y solo era un ser superficial ya que en realidad era un ser despreciable y sin sentimientos, pero cuando mi dolor era insufrible... Apreciste tu y me salvastes... Gracias


**Primera historia de crepusculo, aunque pesaba hacer primero un BellaxEdward ya que es mi pareja favorita me decidi por esta ya que la historia queda mucho con Rosalie, ademas de que EmmetxRosalie es mi segunda pareja favorita.**

**Crepusculo no me pertence, mucho menos sus personaje solo la trama e idea es mia, lo demas es de mi modelo a seguir S. Meyer **

* * *

_Tic Tac__… Tic Tac… Tic Tac..._

Miraba fijamente el reloj del salón, esperando el momento para irme este lugar que parecía un confinamiento, encerrada aquí todos los días sin poder ser libre, solo por unos miserables treinta minutos.

-Como conclusión llegamos a que la filosofía es el estudio de una variedad de problemas fundamentales acerca de cuestiones como la existencia, el conocimiento, la verdad, la moral, la belleza, la mente, el lenguaje y…-

El esperado sonido de la campana llegó a oídos de todos, todos en el salón soltamos un suspiro en general, claro salvo algunos que pensaban que la filosofía occidental era una maravilla- Se acabó la clase, bueno en la próxima quiero un ensayo de la historia de la filosofía occidental, ya que del mismo ensayo se basará la clase del miércoles.

-Fantástico- Murmuré con sarcasmo, nunca mas le haría caso a Bella, solo me había metido en esta clase por que ella había insistido, pero nunca me hubiera imaginado de que la clases además de difícil iba a ser tan aburrida.

-¡Rose!- Gritó una voz un poco chillona, me giré y vi a una chica de baja estatura, con cara afilada que le daba un aspecto de duende, cabello corto y negro con cada punta dispareja y apuntando a todas direcciones y con unos ojos azules claros, iba corriendo hacía mi- ¿Qué tal filosofía?

-Es una palabra: Horrible- dije mientras nos dirigíamos hacía la cafetería- Además de que no había más puestos y me tuve que sentar de primer lugar, no vi a Bella en toda la clase.

-No la culpes, después de todo finalmente esta hablando con Edward- Eso me sorprendió, ella simplemente sonrió y señalo a una mesa donde efectivamente estaba el primo de Alice hablando con Bella, me alegré por ella, por fin los dos estaban hablando, por que siendo sincera el amor que Bella le profesaba por Edward era grande, pero con su timidez junto con la seriedad de Edward, convertía ese amor en uno casi imposible.

-Por esta vez no la voy a culpar- Dije mientras sacaba mi almuerzo y comenzaba a comer.

-¿A quien no vas a culpar?- Preguntó un rubio muy parecido a mí, con la única diferencia es que era en versión masculina, se sentó a lado de Alice mientras le daba un pequeño beso en os labios, rodeé los ojos aparentando sentir asco.

-Nada que te importé Jazz- Dije con supuesto cansancio, después sonreí- Solo que Bella por fin esta hablando con Edward-señor-serio-Cullen.

El me miró sorprendido, y miró a la mesa donde Edward aun estaba hablando con Bella, y al parecer parecía habían olvidado que la demás personas existían.

-Parecen estar felices- Murmuró también comenzando a comer, si Jasper Hale decía que estaban felices era por que de verdad lo estaban, el tenían un raro sentido para descifrar las emociones de los demás, me preguntaba como podía ser tan perspicaz en ese sentido.

-¡Rose!- Esa voz tan varonil, me sacó de mis pensamientos me volteé y sonreí, mientras un chico alto y musculoso venía caminando con todos los aires de grandeza, su cabellos negro y liso que le caía libremente por los hombros, sus ojos negros como el ónice y la sombra de la barba le daba un aspecto único.

-Hola Royce- Saludé, el se sentó juntó a mi- ¿Qué tal?

-Unos amigos han organizado una fiesta esta noche- Dijo el, para después agarrarme de la cintura- Claro que ustedes están invitados.

-Creo que es mala idea Royce- Respondió Alice sin demostrar su actitud de felicidad de siempre.

-No sean aguafiestas – Dijo el, como ni Alice ni Jasper dijeron nada positivo me preguntó a mi- ¿Y tu Rose, vas a venir verdad?

-Claro- Dije con una sonrisa.

-Bueno nada era para avisarle lo de la fiesta, es a las nueve Rose nos vemos allá- Me dio un no tan pequeño beso y se fue, seguramente a practicar fútbol americano, si el practicaba.

-Si tranquilo no te despidas- Murmuró Alice con sarcasmo, la miré con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Alice, aun no entiendo como te cae mal- Lo defendí- Deberías conocerlo mejor, después de todo no sabes como es en realidad.

-Rosalie nunca me ha caído bien y lo sabes, el me da un mal presentimiento- Dijo ella- Y también me da mala espina esa fiesta, no deberías ir.

-Cierto Rose-

-Ya basta, por favor yo conozco a Royce y es un gran sujeto que no lo quieran conocer es su problema, y sobre la fiesta, vamos ¿Qué podría pasar?

Sin darles tiempo para replicar, me levanté de la silla y salí hacía el patio.

Poco me interesaba saber sus opiniones, aunque fueran un de los pocos amigos que de verdad tenía ellos no tenían derecho a meterse con mi vida, era realmente capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones y entre ella saber quien me convenía como novio y quien no.

Y entre los que me convenía se encontraba Royce King II según todo el colegio éramos la mejor pareja, el era popular, participaba en el fútbol americano, era guapo y además de tener gran poder en el colegio, pues su padre era el director ¿Y yo? Yo era igualmente popular, hermosa, envidiada muchas chicas que no me igualaban en belleza, e hija de un banquero exitoso, y bueno románticamente… Mejor dejo ese tema de lado.

Sonó la campana, con pocas ganas me dirigí hacía la próxima clase: Literatura, entré al edificio y caminé rápidamente, cuando entré busqué un asiento y me senté en el, mirando fijamente la puerta esperando a mi victima.

Pero se me adelantaron.

Cuando apareció Bella, esta era prácticamente arrastrada por Alice que la estaba ahogando con preguntas, me acerqué a ellas.

-Cuéntame todo Bella ¿El te habló, o tu fuiste la primera? ¿De que hablaron? ¿Se llevaron bien? ¿El te pidió que fueras su novia…?

-Ya Alice, déjala- Intervine con una sonrisa, Bella me miró con agradecimiento- Es mejor que nos sentemos, así nos contara mejor.

La mirada de gratitud se borró de su cara, iba a añadir algo pero justo en ese momento el profesor entró, nosotras la arrastramos hasta la última fila de lado izquierdo, de tal forma de que yo estuviera sentada adelante suyo y Alice a su derecha, dejándola sin poder escaparse.

Como nuestras calificaciones eran excelentes en Literatura y como el profesor era del tipo que ya debía jubilarse, Alice yo decidimos no prestar mucha atención a la clase y preguntarle a Bella como había sido su platica con Edward. Después de insistir varias veces y chantajearla con secuestrarla un día para llevarla de compras contra su voluntad, conseguimos que hablara, resultado:

Una Alice que pegaba pequeños gritos, una Bella totalmente roja y una sonrisa medio picara por parte mía.

El interrogatorio duró dos horas, obviamente hubiera sido mas si no fuera por que había terminado la clase, cuando terminó las tres nos dividimos.

Resumiré el resto de las clases con una palabra: Aburrimiento.

Cuando salí, fui directamente hacía mi convertible color rojo, la razón de por que no esperaba ni a Bella ni a Alice era por que, en mi última clase el profesor había faltado por lo cual habíamos salido dos horas antes.

Así que, con alegría de haberme saltado matemáticas, me subía a mí preciado carro y apenas puse la llave en el contacto este arrancó con un feliz ronroneo.

-Yo también te extrañé bebe- Murmuré dándole unas palmaditas al carro ¿Qué podía decir? Me encantaban los autos, sobre todo el que estaba conduciendo.

A cabo de veinte minutos llegué a mi casa.

Como se costumbre no había nadie, mi padre seguramente seguía en el banco, mi madre aun siendo ama de casa prefería pasarse la tarde en quien sabe donde, y mi hermano estaba seguramente con Alice.

Suspiré y miré el reloj era la seis y media, me senté en el gran sofá de terciopelo negro, el cual combinaba con la casa dando un toque moderno, pero solitario.

Prendí la televisión para ver si había un canal que me interesase, lo dejé en un canal donde estaban pasando las últimas temporadas de ropas, aunque las modelos estuvieran prácticamente desnutridas y que los diseñadores no tuvieran precisamente cara de hombre me distrajo por un buen tiempo el desfile.

-El morado se esta utilizando otra vez- Murmuré sin mucha importancia, volteé hacía el reloj y me sorprendió al ver que eran las siete y media, ya ahora mismo debía estar bañándome.

Sin muchos ánimos ya que el programa estaba interesante, me levante del sofá y me dirigí hacia el baño.

Al salir del baño, me puse una toalla en el torso y otra en el cabello, caminé hacía mi "Pequeña" habitación pensando es que ponerme.

-Ya que el morado esta de moda- Dije abriendo la puerta del armario viendo la gran cantidad de ropa examinado algo que me agradara- Me pondré negro.

Aunque me encantaba seguir la moda, prefería aplicar nada mas los diseños con mis propias tonalidades.

Soltándome nada más que la primera toalla, me puse la ropa interior y después una blusa negra apretada en la parte de arriba pero después caía libremente formando pequeñas ondas, unos jeans oscuros pero tomando una tonalidad mas claras al nivel se las rodillas y por ultimo unas botas de tacón negras que me llegaba a solo un poco mas bajo que las rodillas, me miré al espejo de cuerpo completo, me sonreí esta ropa me quedaba perfecta.

-Ahora voy a ver que peinado me hago- Me dije a misma, pero el teléfono sonó, un poco fastidiada por la interrupción lo conteste, por cierto ¿les había dicho que tenía teléfono en mi cuarto?

-¡Esta cordialmente invitada a la pijamada, hoy en mi casa!- Casi gritó Alice por el teléfono- Hoy a las nueve de la noche ¡No faltes!

Fruncí el ceño, Alice y sus locos planes.

-Estuviera encantada de asistir- Dije siguiéndole el juego de manera un poco irónica- Pero por desgracia tengo compromisos MAS importantes, por no decir entretenidos.

Alice se quedó callada, sonreí.

-Rose hablo en serio no deberías ir a la fiesta tengo un mal presentimiento, como si algo malo fuera a pasar- Habló Alice rodeé los ojos, sin prestarle mucha atención mientras veía que zarcillos me podía poner.

-Alice tu eres mi amiga pero…- Un pitido constante me saco de mi discurso- espera tengo una llamada en la segunda línea… ¿Alo?

-Hola Rosalie- Saludó Bella, a veces pensaba que ella y Alice compartían un solo cerebro o se ponían de acuerdo ya que siempre me llamaban al mismo tiempo.

-Hola Bella, espera un momento- Dije oprimiendo un botón del teléfono para que las tres pudiéramos hablar al mismo tiempo.

-Ahora si, hablen- Dije ahora soltándome la toalla del cabello, este bajo formando rulos, con delicadeza comencé a peinármelo al mismo tiempo que escuchaba a mis dos amigas.

-Rosalie hablo en serio ninguno de nosotros vamos a la dichosa fiesta- habló Alice seriamente- Nada mas vas a ir con Royce y sus amigos, y ciertamente sus amigos me caen mal.

-Esperen, esperen ¿De que me perdí?- Típico de Bella, sin saber de que estábamos hablando.

-Royce nos invitó a una fiesta- Expliqué- Alice ni Jasper van a ir, pero tu si ¿Verdad, Bella?

-No Rose, aunque quisiera mis padres están de viaje y no me van a dar permiso- No me gusto las palabras de "Aunque quisiera"- Además estoy a cargo de mi hermano va a ser imposible que me deje ir con lo sobre protector que es.

-¿Entonces, tampoco vas a ir a mi pijamada?- El tono de voz de Alice era lo suficientemente emotivo y triste como para convencer a cualquiera.

-Lo siento Alice, pero no puedo.

-Bueno entonces esta decidido la pijamada será en tu casa- Declaró

-Pero…Pero- Tartamudeaba Bella sin parar, no la culpaba ya que ella no era de arreglarse y bueno Alice, era todo lo opuesto a ella, seguramente le haría un "Pequeño" cambio de look.

-Pero nada, además así será la oportunidad perfecta para conocer a tu misterioso hermano del cual nunca hemos tenido el placer de conocer- Esa parte era cierta, siempre supe que Bella tenía un hermano el problema es que este siempre había estado viajando al extranjero- Pero ahora estamos con el tema de Rosalie- Suspiré, Alice nunca dejaba una discusión al menos claro que la ganara ella- te lo digo por última vez Rosa no deberías ir.

-Alice tratar contigo es imposible- Respondí ya estresada por la terquedad de Alice.

-Lo mismo digo Rosalie- Resoplé

-¿Sabes que? Me tengo que terminar de arreglar- Casi grité, no me gustaba ser así pero cuando no tenía el control de la situación era muy enojona- Por que voy a ir a una fiesta.

Colgué para no darle tiempo de responder, y ya que estaba segura que iba a volver a llamar dejé el teléfono descolgado, ahora me concentré en lo importante: Mi cabello.

Ya estaba cepillado y parecía como si hubiera utilizado horas formado los rulos con sumo cuidado, lo bueno de tener un cabello tan cuidado, me sonreía al espejo, ya estaba lista.

Y justo a tiempo, las ocho cuarenta y cinco, decía a tiempo por que odiaba llegar temprano, solo faltaba una cosa, pedirle permiso a mis padres.

Muchas pensaran que era lo primero que debía hacer, pero en mi caso era lo contrario.

Saque mi celular y tecleando a una velocidad impresionante escribí:

"Papá, voy a ir a una fiesta con mis amigas, si no llegó antes de las doce es que pasare la noche en casa de Bella"

No era necesario dar mas detalles, si iba con amigos pero no precisamente con los de siempre, lo mas seguro es que la famosa fiesta de alargará hasta por lo menos a las cuatro de la mañana por eso le había dicho que después iba a ir a casa de Bella, solo esperaba que a mis padres no se le ocurriera la gran idea de llamar a su casa.

Llegué a la dichosa fiesta en menos de veinte minutos.

Y hay fue cuando mi vida subió hasta la colina y tuvo una estrepitosa caída cuesta a bajo.

Quien diría que Alice hubiera tenido razón, y la terca había sido yo.

Por que esto se pudo haber evitado…

¡Pero no! La gran Rosalie Hale había tenido que asistir por que era ella, por ser la popular y si no iba a ser degradada completamente.

La fiesta comenzó como cualquier otra, con comida, bromas entre amigos, piropos de parte de muchos chicos, lo cual ocasionaba celos en Royce, cada vez que esto ocurría el se ponía celoso, nada fuera de lo común, la parte terrorífica del cuento fue cuando Royce y yo salimos a dar un vuelta fuera de la casa.

El me tenía sujeta de la cintura y yo posaba mi cabeza en su hombro mientras miraba las estrellas del cielo.

-Son hermosas, las estrellas- Aclaré, cuando el volteó hacia mi sin comprender-

-Más hermosas que las estrellas, eres tu- Pasando de lado lo cliché, el halago era lindo, me sonrojé, después me dio la vuelta de pronto, tal vez con algo de brusquedad, pero la falta de delicadeza lo reemplazó por un beso.

No era precisamente tierno, mucho menos dulce, era pasional y cargado de una adrenalina muy usual en el, siempre era muy efusivo cundo estábamos solos, con adulaciones algo usadas pero tiernas, con besos de improvistos, regalos ocasionales hermosos (Y caros) que te dejaban sorprendida, pero a veces se propasaba con demostrar su afecto.

Como ahora…

-Royce, basta- Dije con tono autoritario al sentir como comenzaba a recorrerme con sus manos, me gustaban sus caricias y ser mimada, pero hasta cierto punto, y el, como en otras ocasiones ya estaba sobrepasando el limite.

-Cálmate Rosalie, no va a pasar nada- Dijo el mientras descendía con su beso hasta llegar a mi cuello, por un segundo me deje llegar, pero después me dije que esto no podía ser así, estas cosas no estaban dentro de mis planes, sino dentro de algunos años.

-Royce habló en serio- Como el no me hizo el mejor caso, me puse seria y la aparte de mi bruscamente- ¡Te dije que me dejaras!

-¡¿Pero que te pasa?!- Gritó el, que por cierto se había caído al suelo, tal vez lo había empujado con mucha fuerza pero no soportaba cuando el se comportaba de esa manera tan brutal- ¡Solo quiero…!

-¡Cállate Royce!- Grité, ya lo suficientemente enojada como para irme, me di media vuelta y caminé, pero siquiera pude dar dos pasos cuando sentí como el me agarraba fuertemente de la muñeca.

-Tu no te vas de aquí Rosalie- El tono con que habló no era bueno, me dio la vuelta y puso ambas manos tras mi espalda, ya no podía escapar.

-Royce suéltame- Mi voz tenia un toque asustadizo, por primera vez mi novio me estaba dando miedo.

-No Rosalie- El tono con que decía mi nombre solo hizo que mi miedo incrementara- Por mucho tiempo he tenido una paciencia infinita, he tenido consideración en no tocarte la cual ha llegado a su limite, tu con tu "Ahora no, Royce" "Royce esto esta mal" Royce…. Royce… Royce… Royce… ¿Y sabes que? ¡Me tienes harto! Tus tontos pretextos y excusas solo han hecho que me cansara de ti…

No me pregunten como, pero en un momento pude liberarme de su agarré y juntando todas la fuerza posible le crucé la cara con la mano.

-¿¡Así que esto eras lo único que querías, sexo!?- Le grité, empujándolo lo más posible de mí, y retrocediendo para, que a la primera oportunidad saliera corriendo.

-¡Claro! ¡¿Qué más iba a querer de una zorra, creída y además que no puede hacer nada por si misma?!- Antes de que siguiera insultándome, me di media vuelta y comencé a corre, una aptitud muy tonta, debo de admitir, pero aunque no lo admitiera sus palabra me estaban doliendo, no por que fuera el que las hubiera dicho, sino por que esas palabra herían mi ego y orgullo.

Escuchaba los pasos de el, si no me apresuraba el me iba a alcanzar, por suerte era buena deportista.

Pero, como había dicho antes el jugaba fútbol americano, y a unas cuantas cuadra del lugar, el me había alcanzado y derrumbado ferozmente.

El golpe que recibí, más todo su peso encima mió me había sacado todo el aire de los pulmones.

Lo miré a esos ojos, ojos que estaban furiosos, tenían una mirada amenazante y desquiciada, a estas alturas comenzaba a llorar libremente, tal vez así reaccionara y me dejara ir.

-Eres una perra- No, no me iba a dejar ir.- Además de haberme golpeado te tuve que perseguir hasta aquí, ni siquiera te sirvió de algo ya que esto es no lo vas a poder detener.

Desvié la mirada hacía un costado, habíamos corrido mucho, de las gran casa donde seguramente mis amigos debían de estar divirtiéndose habíamos pasado a un sucio y feo callejón sin salida donde iba a ocurrir lo peor cosas que pude haber imaginado, cerré los ojos cuando sentía como metía una mano debajo de mi blusa…

Resumiré el resto de los hechos con unas cuantas palabras:

Dolor, tanto físico como emocional

Angustia, por no saber que me iba a pasar después de que el terminara.

Impotencia, por no poderme resistir alo que el me hacia.

Pero sobre todo…

Agonía, por que cada golpe que el me daba era como un puñal en el corazón; por que cada embestida hecha por el, era para mi como partirme en dos; Por que escuchaba el sonido de los carros casa vez que pasaban, y ningún conductor sabían lo que realmente estaba pasando, pero sobretodo la agonía estaba presente, por que lo deseaba hacer ahora mismo era morir, nunca mas abrir los ojos, y no sentir ningún dolor mas.

El gime.

-Desgraciado- Es lo único que viene a mi mente al sentir más embestidas, siento que abre los labios, volteo la cara hacia el otro lado, desde que comenzó eso no me había besado, y no lo iba a ser.

-Tal vez, si hubiera colaborado, hubiera disfrutado- La ira me llena de nuevo ¿Yo? ¿Disfrutar esto? Por primera vez abro los ojos, comienzo a gritar.

-¡Patán! ¡Salte de mi escoria de la vida! ¡Gente como tu no haces nada en este mundo!- Grito, pero cayo al sentir un golpe en mi estomago.

-¿¡Que acaso no has aprendido la lección maldita perra!?- ¿Qué lección?: La de hacerle caso a tus amigas, si ya la aprendí y de la peor manera- ¡A un hombre se le complace en lo que quiera! ¡Por eso es que terminaste así! ¡Si me hubieras dado desde que un principio que…!

Lo siguiente que sentí fue que ya no sentía el peso sobre mí, lo siguiente que escuché fue el golpe de un metal cayéndose y un quejido, lo siguiente que hice fue apartarme de la pelea que había comenzado, y lo siguiente que vi…

Fue a el.

Aunque solo podía verle un costado por que estaba ocupado peleando con aquel que ya no me importaba que le pasara, la luna que había salido misteriosamente me ayudo a detallarlo.

Era un hombre, alto y fuerte y aunque por su contextura parecía un poco torpe era todo lo contrario, los poco golpe que iban para el lo esquivaba como si nada.

Sus facciones masculinas, el cabello rizado y corto que le daba un aspecto juvenil, pero que en estos momentos reflejaban una furia intensa.

Lo único que no podía verle eran los ojos ¿Marrones? ¿Verdes? ¿Azules? ¿Grises? No lo sabía.

Escuche un desplome, l parecer la fuerza de Royce no se comparaba pana con ola de… _el_

-Tiene razón, solo eres escoria- Habló, su voz era masculina pero detrás de la nota amenazante, se podía escuchar un tono de chico, después de volteo hacia mi, que me hubiera salvado o significaba que fuera bueno, retrocedí-Tranquila, no te haré daño.

Por su tono parecía decir la verdad, me relajé un poco, después las lagrimas salieron a flote.

Ni cinco segundos habían pasado desde el inicio de mi llanto, cuando sentí una chaqueta alrededor de mis hombros, el hombre se agachó a lado mío.

-¿Puedes caminar?- Su voz ya no tenia furia, ahora trataba de ser lo mas gentil posible, yo me preguntaba como el podía ser así antes alguien que estaba sucia, mire sus ojos.

Negros.

Se parecían tanto a los de Royce… No, estos eran diferentes, ya que estaban llenos de sentimientos, entre ello pude divisar ¿Dulzura? No lo sabía, por un momento me pregunte como esos ojos tan calidos pudieron presentar furia hace un segundo atrás.

Sin responder, traté de levantarme, pero no pude, hubiera caído en el piso de no haber sido por los brazos de… el.

-Gracias- susurré.

-No lo hagas- Volvió hablar, incorporándose, esta vez conmigo cargándome de forma matrimonial, no le dije que me bajara, uno por que dudaba que fuera a mantórneme en pie, y dos estaba realmente cómoda en brazos de aquel sujeto.

-¿Qué no haga que?- Pregunté confundida.

-No agradezcas, no fue nada- Sonrió no fue una alegre, pero lo hizo, y para mi fue la mejor sonrisa que pudo haber dado alguien antes- Cualquier hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Lo dudo, pero igualmente me quedé callada, se formó un silencia que ninguno de los dos queríamos romper.

No se, en que momento me encontré dentro de un Jeep, cuando lo hice mire al hombre con pregunta.

-¿Quiere que te lleva a tu casa?- Parecía un poco incomodo, como si fuera un niño pequeño si saber como seguir con ancharla de adultos.

-En realidad me gustaría que…- Pensé en las posibilidades, negué con la cabeza no me quedaba de otra, no sabia que hacer y necesitaba un consejo- ¿Me podrías llevar a casa de una amiga?

Creía que llegar a casa de Bella en ese estado no era lo mejor, pero no quedaba de otra, el frunció el ceño.

-¿Tus amigas te dejaron sola en una fiesta?- Estaba pensando en que le diría a Bella y a Alice cuando llegara a su casa hecha un despojo de la humanidad que no le di importancia que _El_ conociera que había una, ahora infame fiesta.

-No precisamente- Murmuré- Fue mi decisión ir.

El suspiró. No me gustó el silencio que se formó, así que hablé.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunté- Quiero saber el nombre del que me salvó.

No sabía por que había dicho eso, tal vez por que era verdad, o tal vez era por que ya no tenia orgullo, quien sabe.

Para mi sorpresa el sonrió.

-Emmet- Me sonrió- ¿Y tu como te llamas, bello ángel?

-Rosalie- Si el no me decía su apellido yo le iba a dar el mió, y ¿Me había adulado? Lo había dicho dulcemente como si de verdad me considerara un ángel- Mucho gusto.

-En realidad, el gusto es mío- Habló, no sabía como pero estábamos en un mágico silencio, que fue rápidamente roto- ¿Se puede saber donde queda la casa de tu amiga?

-En Forks, prácticamente entrando- El se tensó, lo miré- ¿Qué pasa?

-Rosalie- Su nombre salía perfectamente de sus labios, con un toque profundo pero al mismo tiempo movido- ¿De por casualidad eres Rosalie Hale?

-…Si ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por que digamos que bella me a contado mucho de ustedes dos- Dijo sonriendo un poco, al parecer nunca se le acababan las sonrisas, me gustaba.

-¿Eres el hermano mayo de Bella?- pregunté adivinando.

-Si, Emmet Swan es mi nombre completo- Habló- Supongo que mi hermana habló poco de mi.

¿Hablar poco de el? Para nada, pero Bella había saltado cierto detalle:

Que era el hombre perfecto, con una sonrisa radiante que daría cualquier cosa por salvar a un necesitado, y que en solo unos minutos me había regresado otra vez a la vida.

* * *

**Como digo en todas mis historias no me pregunten como salio, solo se que un dia estaba mas depe de lo usual y paa alegrarme comence a escribir pero la depresion fue mas grande que mi crebro y salio la historia de rosalie en presente-**

**Merezco rewies? oo tomatazos? o penan de muerte? ustedes decidan **


End file.
